


The Fright Zone Cafe vs. the Bright Moon Bar and Grill: The Ultimate Nightmare Begins

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cis Catra, Coffee, Crack, Excessive Drinking, Excessive eating, Exes, Feelings for exes, Gen, Less cracky in chapter 2, Minis Montar!, Russian Roulette, Small Boobs Angst, Warhammer Night, Your choice O reader mine!, not actually a mundane au, trans Catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: Part 1: A normal day at the Fright Zone Cafe is interrupted by a normal day at the Fright Zone Cafe.Crack and proud--and now it's a multi-chapter fic.Part 2: Catra seeks revenge by patronizing Adora's place of work.  Somewhat less cracky.Part 3: Netossa wants to play Age of Sigmar and only Entrapta can possibly play her.Part 4: A perfectly ordinary sleepover turns deadly.





	1. Entrapta vs. Coffee/Scorpia vs. Goat Cheese/Catra vs. the Unyielding Horrors of Existence

It was a typical day at the Fright Zone Cafe, the city of Etheria's finest gothic-horror-themed coffee/board game/comic book shop.

"'Ey, Cattie!" Scorpia said, stepping in through the front door dusting what were definitely hands and not any other sort of manipulators you may be presuming from a name like that. (Her family were hippies and big into a horoscope naming theme.) "Just finished puttin' down the chupacabara traps."

"Thanks," Catra said, reclining over the front counter. "Hate those freakin' chupacabaras. I tell you, we shouldn't have put out that grilled goat cheese sandwich. The goat... liquid... smell... is gonna hang over this place for like a month. Drivin' those little suckers crazy..."

"The price of innovation!" Scorpia said. "Hey, have you seen Entrapta?"

"Yeah, she disappeared into her drink lab an hour ago while you were in the bathroom and she hasn't come out ye--"

Behind her, past the modest kitchen where they prepared their fresher foods (most of the pastries they baked at home), Entrapta's laboratory door flew open and Entrapta strode out, holding a vial of what looked like foamy ink. "Hey, guys!" she said.

Catra gave the vial the evil eye. "What did you do," she said.

"Nothing! I mean, something, but like nothing super innovative or nothing. You ever hear of Black Blood of the Earth?"

"I like that movie!" Scorpia said.

"As do we all," Entrapta said, rubbing the bottle against her cheek. "But I mean the coffee drink. Made by vacuum-sucking the good stuff out of coffee to make a super-caffinated liquid without the whole 'crunching and boiling' part. This is not B-B-oh-tee-E--this is only a tribute." She drank the entire vial in a second and a half.

"Wait," Catra said. "Hey, wait a minute--when you say 'super-caffinated.' about how much are we talking here? Like a double espresso?"

"Oh, baby!" Entrapta said. "This makes a double espresso look like hot chocolate!" She licked her lips. "I probably shouldn't have drunk this straight, come to think of it... or at all, really. I had like two pots of regular coffee already."

"...that doesn't sound good," Catra said.

"I think that sounds pretty dire," Scorpia said.

"Ah, well, I'm sure I'll--" Entrapta began to vibrate like a cell phone. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-he-e-e-e-e-e-ey-y-y-y-y this feels pretty r-r-r-rockin'!"

Catra groaned. "Alright... protocol E." She reached for the Protocol E alarm next to the fire alarm. A vault popped open next to the new releases rack, revealing a tall, half-empty bottle of grappa. Scorpia tucked and rolled, hopping back onto her feet and snatching the bottle and the grappa glass behind it. "Hold tight, Trapster, we got an Italian Jaegerbomb on order!"

"Woo-o-o-o-o-o!" Entrapta said, starting to vibrate through one of the walls. Catra poked her back out of the wall with a broom.

Scorpia vaulted over the counter, tripped, and crashed mightily into the ground, bearing glass and bottle aloft to save it at the expense of her nose. "Still alive!' she said.

Catra dropped the broom and retrieved the grappa. "Come on.." she muttered, pouring 'til the wine filled the little bulb. "Entrapta, I'm--ah, dang it, Entrapta, could you jump a little?!"

Entrapta had vibrated through the floor up to her knees. "Su-u-uper sure!" she said, jumping upward and not making much headway. Scorpia snuck around her and lifted her out of the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" said Scorpia, "this actually really hurts"

"Ngaaah!" Catra said, hopping at Entrapta and aiming the glass at her mouth. She managed the shot and poured wine into her friend's mouth. The vibration helped her swallow it all quickly, and her vibration ceased.

"Wow, that was fun!" Entrapta said, her legs wobbly but no longer phasing. "Anyhow, do you want I should make some more for our customers, or-r-r-r...?"

"No," Catra said, patting her shoulder. "You take a lie-down, we'll get you if we need one of your fancy drinks made."

"Alright!" Entrapta said, collapsing to the floor and snoring.

"This has been a fun start!" Scorpia said, cracking her nose back in place. "Can you hand me a couple dozen napkins? I'm bleeding like a bunch."

"...wait..." Catra said. "Did you say 'bleeding?'"

"I mean, you can see me, right?" Scorpia said.

"What did you have for dinner last night?"

"One of those Caprese salad sandwiches. They're delicious."

"What was on it?"

"Tomatoes and zucchini."

" _That was a goat cheese sandwich,_ " Catra said, voice trembling. She went for the barista's axe.

The yipping, almost human howls of chupacabras rang out around the Fright Zone Cafe, accompanied by the snap of chupacabara traps being expertly disarmed by sharp chupacabara teeth.

"I really wish Adora didn't leave us for the Bright Moon Bar and Grill," Scorpia said, getting her barista's fizzball bat.

"If we survive, we crash her place later," Catra said.

It wasn't eleven o'clock yet. Such was life in the Fright Zone.


	2. Catra's Revengful Vengeance

Catra locked the door to the Fright Zone. The sign in the door read "BACK AT... 5 AM!" She flipped it off and checked her text messages. "Octavia, called in," she said. "Kyle, at his grandma's for some family religious holiday. Rogelio, with Kyle to keep him from dying. So, yes, we closin' early today. Sorry, anybody who wants to come play Pokemon under our 1:1 scale Ghost Rider statue with burning head, there is nobody to serve you coffee and yell at you when you spill it."

"We gon' take our revenge, boss?" Scorpia said.

"Don't say 'revenge,' even if it is," Catra said.

"I've never been to the Bright Moon whatever it is!" Entrapta said. "Do they have tiny food?"

"They have dinosaur chicken nuggets on the kids' menu," Catra said. "That close enough?"

"More than enough," Entrapta said, starry-eyed.

"To war, men," Catra said, kicking over a disarmed chupacabara trap.

* * *

The Bright Moon Bar and Grill was its own free-standing building near the Barnes and Noble in the strip mall. It had a paint scheme evocative of a suburban night sky: dark blue fading to a paler shade over a painted-on white picket fence. It was somehow a little busy at this hour, necessitating a short hike to the front door.

"Brace yourselves, bitches," Catra said, and almost kicked the door in before realizing if she broke anything she'd have to pay for it and fuuuuuuuck that. So she just opened it aggressively. Air conditioning and dadrock rolled over the trio as they stepped in.

The paint scheme outside matched the paint scheme inside. For some inexplicable reason there were multiple elevated platforms that led to sections of tables instead of them all being on the damn ground, the platforms having paintings of tall grass and smiling crickets. The ceiling had many little lights in vaguely starry patterns, with a few constellations painted on (El Gigante, The Chaos Serpent, Jimmy). That none of the paintings even came close to connecting a pattern in the random lights made Catra mad and angry.

"Yo," she said, "what's a girl gotta do to--"

"Hello!" a spacey, tan-colored blonde said, jumping into view. She wore an exhausting amount of flower ornaments. "My name is Perfuma and I'll be your server today!"

"We're looking for--" Scorpia said before Catra cut in.

"--you know if Catra, I mean if Adora's in?" Catra said. "Adora. We're her friends. We wanna talk to her."

Perfuma's eye twitched. "You... of course." She whimpered. "They only want the... the blonde that actually..." She burst into tears.

"Hey... hey, now," Scorpia said, moving to comfort her. Perfuma gestured: I'll allow it. Scorpia gave her a hug. "Adora doesn't really have boobies anyway. Padded bra."

"Sh... she pads?"

"Yup. She only ever saw a B-cup bra when she was like twenty pounds overweight in 10th grade. Proportionately, you're the Dolly Parton of Adoras."

"This has been a weird fucking conversation," Catra said.

Perfuma dried her eyes. "Alright... alright. I'll find Adora. And when the time comes I will use this secret knowledge to destroy her."

"If we don't do it first!" Catra said.

"Amen," Perfuma said.

* * *

The team wound up waiting at the bar, as Adora was on her lunch break.

"Good evening!" a broad-chested, mustachioed gentleman said, flipping a higball glass into the air and catching it almost without looking like a clumsy moron. "I am your bartender, the mighty pirate captain Sea Hawk!"

"You don't 'do' the backyard grill theme, do you?" Catra said.

"Are you saying pirates can't have backyards and grills in them?"

"Who knows," Catra said, rolling her eyes. "Gimmie a Scotch and soda, easy on the soda."

"Gimmie a Coke in a dirty glass!" Entrapta said, bouncing in her seat. "Or--do you have Red Bull?! Gimmie both in two dirty glasses!"

Scorpia was paging through the cocktail menu.

"Alrighty then, now I shall--wait!" Sea Hawk turned around from the liquor shelf. "Can I see your IDs, ladies?"

"Yeah, it's called _my dick_ ," Catra said, grabbing her crotch. "Really wanna take a look?"

"Don't threaten me with a good time, patron!" Sea Hawk said.

Catra slumped over. "Coke."

Scorpia held out her ID. "Still thinking!" she said.

Sea Hawk fetched some tumblers.

"Do you actu--" Entrapta said.

"Shut up," Catra said.

"Alright, leavin' that a mystery for tonight," Entrapta said.

Sea Hawk set a bottle of Mexican Coke (the kind with real sugar) in front of Catra; he poured a little Jack into one of Entrapta's tumblers, a little Jaeger into the other, swished and juggled both, slapped them on the counter, poured the contents into a shot glass, then cracked open a can of Red Bull and poured it into the Jaeger cup. He slid the Bullcup to Entrapta, then the Jackcup and another Coke bottle.

"Thank you, Sea Hawk~" Entrapta said, downing the Red Bull in one long gulp before pouring her Coke.

"Alright!" Scorpia said. "I'm going to have your Red Bull Tequilarita, and you better sugar and salt up that rim!"

"You've made my night, m'am!" Sea Hawk said.

Catra groaned. "Did we time it so that Adora literally just start her lunch break? Are we stuck here with Tom Cruise for a half freaking hour?"

"Oh, right, we should get some appetizers!" Entrapta said.

"How many tips did we get today, Entrapta?" Catra said.

"Nnnnnnnot many?"

"Watch yourself, then."

* * *

Scorpia's drink was a glowing-red slushie in a bowl the size of her head. Sugar and salt were caked on the rim like an inch of snow over a field of diamonds. An entire bottle of Big Red soda and an airplane-serving-size bottle of Jose Cuervo were both upended in the drink, the bottles rather ominously jutting out at an angle.

Scorpia licked the rim. "Oh shit that's good."

Entrapta did too. "Oh, baby!"

Catra finished her Coke in silent misery.

And then Adora walked up. "Hi, we... oh, it's you guys."

Catra shot up in her seat and spun around on her barstool. "Yes, Adora. It's us! The ghosts of your past! The horrors of the future!"

"Have you ever tried this?" Scorpia said, taking a sip. "'Cause this is _bitchin_ '."

"Can you make the Southwest eggrolls tinier?" Entrapta said, pointing at their picture in the menu. "Like cut them one more time? Because that'd be..." She shivered. "Perfect."

Adora forced a smile. "Will you be seated at the bar but still wanting me to serve you?" she said.  
"No, take us away from this terrible man," Catra said, while Entrapta and Scorpia said "Yes" and then kept saying it to try and drown out Catra. A brawl ensued.

* * *

Catra wound up sandwiched between Entrapta and Scorpia in one of the booth seats.

"I'll take the-e-e-e Southwest eggrolls cut an extra time each and also give me an order of fries and some ketchup thanks much!" Entrapta said. "And another Coke."

"I'll take the Cobb salad with the soup of the day," Scorpia said, "and a water."

"Anything for you, Catra?" Adora said. Her smile was a little less forced now, though going through the waiter rigmarole probably helped loosen her up.

Catra looked her in the eye. "Do you know what it feels like to kill a chupacabara?"

"Yes, Catra," Adora said. "There was one that got caught in our traps last week and it only got injured. My manager gave me an antique sword and told me to get killing. I hewed that yippy bastard in half... the chupa, not the manager, obviously. I had to shower off with a hose out back where they drop our food off once a week and then I had to dry off with five dish towels. I missed out an hour of tips at rush hour because the howling would upset the guests. What would you like for dunch, Catra?"

Catra crossed her hands. "I'll have your goat-cheese and prosciutto burger, medium well, no lettuce. Steak fries. Water." A little smile tugged at her lip. "I have to honor your sacrifice some way, don't I?"

"Don't you just." Adora perked up. "Putting that in, your food will be out in a jif'!" She sped off to the kitchen, sliding past Mermista carrying a bucket of beers.

Scorpia knocked back a swig of her cocktail. "That was some... what was that, actually?"

"I have no idea," Catra said.

"It's really mysterious all this stuff we have going on!" Entrapta said. "I don't even know like a third of it and it's kinda fun. Do you really have--"

_Quantum Superposition 1_

"Yes," Catra said.

"Neat," Entrapta said.

"It has its moments," Catra said, sullenly.

_Quantum Superposition II_

  
"Only metaphorically," Catra said.

"Okay, cool!" Entrapta said. She pulled out her phone and typed a note.

* * *

Entrapta wound up finishing Scorpia's Big Red. The trio waited outside sitting on the hood of Scorpia's car, waiting for Scorpia's BAC to hit driving-safe levels.

"That was pretty delicious," Scorpia said, patting her stomach.

"Yeah," Catra said.

"Don't get cut when we get back to work," Scorpia said. "Remember that."

Entrapta was snoozing in the back seat, the crash having hit pretty much instantly.

"So, did you have anything else you wanted to say to Adora? You kinda didn't say anything after you left that 40% tip."

"I said my piece."

"Sure you did, lovergirl."

Catra's phone rang a specific ringtone. Oh, no.

"Hello?" she said, brightly.

"Oi!" Netossa said on the other end. "You guys're seriously closed? It's not even dark out! I have subscriptions in!"

"Sorry, something came up. We'll be right over, Net."

"You best!" And she hung up.

"Prepare the Warhammer tables," Catra said. "It's gonna be a long night."

"Like... we're not at the place..." Scorpia said. "And Entrapta's still working on the remote app."

"When we _get_ there," Catra said. "When we _get_ there, prepare the tables."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am legit unsure if I wanna explore a trans Catra in this fic, and so I cowarded out extra hard by representing both trans and cis versions through the magic of quantums. If the conversation veers round again, maybe I'll settle on one or the other, or I'll continue running them in parallel. We'll awkwardly stumble through that hurtle when we get there.


	3. The Dread Aegis of Netossa O'Hoyle

The best part of driving Scorpia's car, Catra decided, was Scorpia shouting about how to drive it every five seconds, especially as she pulled into the parking lot. Netossa parked across the shop's two handicap spots; she was standing next to her car staring daggers at them as Scorpia negotiated Catra's parking for her.

"Hey," Catra said, attempting to be bright and failing miserably.

"Hay is for horses, bitch," Netossa said, picking her teeth with a switchblade. "I brought my armies, I brought my wife, we're here to party and you're here to make that party happen."

"Is it just you today or is the rest of the Princess Club coming?" Catra said, resisting the urge to do a bitchin' powerslide across the hood of Netossa's car. (For one she walked to the door of the Cafe along the wall, rather than looping around Netossa and her vehicle to get to the door. She'd have to slide one way and then back just to achieve the effect and then get back in position to unlock the door. Why was she devoting so much thought to this...?) She jammed the store key into the lock and jimmied it.

"Just me for now," Net said, doing a bitchin' power slide across the hood of her car. "You got my girl's coffee ready, yeah?"

"Shortly!" Catra said, opening the door wide and bowing.

Netossa stomped through without a sound. Spinnerella opened her passenger-side door on seeing the place was open again and walked through. "Thank you," she said to Catra.

"You're welcome," Catra said.

"Man, she's loaded for bear tonight!" Scorpia said, rooting through Netossa's car's trunk as per usual. "That's her 40k army, her 30k army, that titty game she backed on Kickstarter... and her A-o-S army. You run that one, Easy E?"

"I'unno," Entrapta said, shrugging exaggeratedly as she yawned. "Did she bring her X-Wing models?"

"Maybe she hid it one of the other boxes?" Scorpia said, balancing Net's Age of Sigmar box on her head.

"I sure hope she did..." Entrapta said, reaching to get the titty game box.

* * *

It took a few minutes to get everything set up, not the least of which was scrambling to pour water into the Keurig.

The Keurig was not part of their coffee-making rig; it was part of their Netossa Is Here crisis center. They could get her a hot cup of whatever lousy coffee she was in the mood for super fast--today she blathered about pumpkin spice hazelnut half-caf, which they had exactly two pods of. Catra watched the paper cup fill with spurts of hot coffee and tried to commit the smell to memory so she could replicate it with drip coffee and syrup.

With Scorpia's help, Entrapta dragged out three of the Warhammer Tables from the back, sturdy wooden tables with permanently-embedded landscapes. They were Netossa's favorites, and her games cycled endlessly between the "village on the hill" (meant for fantasy), the "exploded city" (for modern or sci-fi), and "Entrapta had an accident with a bucket of Crayola Model Magic and now this table is ruined" (for when the other two tables were in use).

Netossa sipped her awful coffee and watched. "Yeh. Yeh, like that," she said.

Spinnerella took a seat by the coffee counter, waiting on a fresh cortado and leafing through Netossa's comic subscriptions.

"So what's yer poison today, Netty Wap?" Entrapta said. "Space fighter dueling? Frozen city ransacking? I found a freakin' crate of Medabot BreaKeys in the storeroom!"

"A crate of what?" Netossa said.

"BreaKeys! They're little plastic keys you turn and the one that breaks dies and is the loser forever!"

"The fings break when you play with them. By design."

"Yeah!"

"That's freakin' stupid."

"Yeah! Yeah! You wanna play?"

"No. We're playin' Age of Sigmar. I ain't had a chance to play since the rules update." She tossed her cup at the trash can, almost but not quite successfully landing her attack. "You play AoS, yeh? I'm not mistakin' you for someone else with giant purple hair?"

"I mean, I did," Entrapta said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "But they errataed out my three main armies."

"...errataed how?"

"Well, my main unit was that shitty-looking elf tree, which was also my only unit. Since it was on a war scroll--the scenery scroll!--it counted as a unit so I could say 'that's my army' and declare I'm goin' for survival."

"You can't attack scenery, though...?"

"Yep."

"...you..."

"It won every game I played, and I only got three drinks thrown in my face!" Entrapta said, beaming.

"Well, do you got one that isn't gimmicky garbage?"

"Give me a sec," she said, and sprinted for the back room.

"Why don't any of you bitches learn to play?" Netossa said, gesturing at Catra and Scorpia.

"We agreed when we started working," Catra said. "I'm card games, Scorpia's board games, and Easy's every horrendously expensive game that needs painting. Because apparently her mom and dad are rich and don't mind half their paychecks vanishing into the Games Workshop and Fantasy Flight vortices every month."

"Mm... fair." Netossa pulled out her phone. "Babe, I'm leavin' this place a one-star review for lack of punctuality. Want I should get you somefin' on eBay while I'm on?"

"I'm good for now, thank you, sweetie!" Spinner said.

"Love you, wife." Netossa typed a scathing review, her fifteenth of the Fright Zone, with the intensity of a presidential order to nuke an allied nation.

Entrapta returned with a serving tray full of pink miniatures. Not painted with pink flourishes, spraypainted matte pink. "Hey, yo!" she said, setting the tray down on the disaster table. "I found my Egrets of Lagerhans army! And I checked online and they have stats in AoS!"

"Bitchin'," Netossa said, throwing her phone into a basket of for-sale plushies. "Let's see them stand up to my Unspeakable Dead Things Corpse Partiers."

"Which table will we be battlin' on, O customer mine?" Entrapta said.

"Why not all've'em?" Netossa said.

"Agreed."

* * *

Between one rule and the other, by the second hour of the game Netossa had half the armies she'd taken with her on the table while Entrapta called on her Adeptus Mechanicus from 40k using the special crossover rules sheet she'd written while under the influence of salvia.  It had not been a strong game for Easy E; her armies were holed up on the disaster table behind emplacements with theoretically infinite archers and her shitty-looking elven forest that looked like shit but had too good of an enemy debuff not to use.

Blessedly, Spinnerella felt like playing a few rounds of Stoner Fluxx to pass the time with the non-miniature ladies.

"So, how's the kids been?" Catra said.

"Little Edith said her first words the other day!" Spinny said. "And Ethan fed a sick ant and now it's following him around."

"Really, now!" Scorpia said. "So what's his grown-up name gonna be? Ant Pharm? With a 'p-h,' like 'pharmacy?'"

"That's a good one," Spinnerella said. "But I'm going to wait a little longer. Kids have so many interests, you know, it takes time for the big one to shake out."

"Unless you got hippy parents like me!" Scorpia said. "It's all Zodiac names up in the Blackgarnets. ... Say, you know, speaking of grown-up names, I don't think you ever shared where you got yours from, Catra."

"I can turn into a panther."

"Huh! Neat."

"It's less convenient than it sounds." Catra laid a No-Hand Bonus on the table. "Your turn, Spinny--"

Netossa made a loud, angry noise that drew the Fluxxers' attention. She was glaring at something on her phone.

"Oh my goddamn God," Netossa said, "how in the hell did they not catch this?"

"What's the big ish with your whatchama?" Entrapta said.

"My guy's still gots one'a them stupid play-pretend rules. 'Vanquishing Blast: On a hit, this does ten wounds of damage if you...' Aaagh. '...if you challenge your opponent to a duel using BreaKeys(tm) brand destructible collector's miniature plastic keys and succeed. If you fail, do five wounds instead and hold a brief but reverent funeral for your fallen BreaKey(tm).'"

"Excuse me a moment~" Entrapta said, bounding past her to the back room. She grabbed a box cutter from the tool shelf and retrieved a box of BreaKey boosters from the crate. She plucked a single bag and ran back to the front room, never once noticing the DANGER: HAUNTED! DO NOT PLAY WITH! DESTROY IMMEDIATELY! tape wrapped around every inch of the BreaKeys crate.

Netossa groaned. "Awright. Let's get this shit over with so I can start winning." She took hold of her Salty Breakey and linked it with Entrapta's Samantha.

"Count of three!" Entrapta said. "One--"

Netossa turned her key. It immediately broke and unleashed a swarm of wailing spirits into the shop. Comics and miniatures lifted into the air in a deadly maelstrom of bag-and-boards and painted plastic.

Okay, not "deadly," but...

"Oh, come on!" Netossa said, breaking out her net and tossing it at her minis.

"Is it a stupid game now, Netty?" Entrapta said, giggling delightedly as she floated through the air.

"Yes! Extremely!"

* * *

The team evacuated to the parking lot. Lights of many strange colors flashed in the windows and unearthly shrieks periodically interrupted Catra's phone call. At last she ended the call and turned to face her people.

"Okay," she said. "So we do have ghost insurance, but our local Ghostbusters got called away for some... apocalypse thing. Happens all the time this time of year. So provided the world doesn't evaporate or whatever, the soonest they'll get back is tomorrow evening. Man, we're gonna lose so many coffeebucks..."

"And remember, baby!" Spinnerella said, holding tight to Netossa as she tried to leap across the parking lot to do violence to Catra, "All your minis are insured! We have a nice deal with that stranger from the internet to imitate your paint job, too! It's all gonna be fine, and who knows, a lot of them might not even be broken or chipped or breathed on!"

"Nrrragggh!" Netossa said. "I'm gonna review you bitches so hard!"

"Hey, we're kinda in the Suck House too!" Entrapta said. She waited a moment. "So... are we not doing 'phrasing' anymore?"

"That's someone else's schtick," Catra said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway: It so happens that we live in the shop." She pointed at the haunted shop for no clear reason.

"Why the Christ would you do that?" Netossa said.

"Cheaper than paying rent," Catra said, hesitantly. "There's a little shower stall in one of the rooms and we have a kitchen. We just throw down a mattress when customers leave and go to Nap City. Or we would if the place wasn't haunted."

"Serves you right," Netossa said.

"So, this means we're gonna have to find a place to crash, huh?" Scorpia said hopefully. "'Til the place gets cleared out?"

"I have an idea," Catra said, and did some quick texting.

"I have a better one!" Entrapta said, and ran back into the store. A minute later she emerged mildly lacerated by flying garbage but also carrying a brand-new still-in-box Bonekill Fate Johnson, a terrifying skeletal float monster whose broad-shouldered, spike-laden body was hoisted majestically into the air, connected to the miniature's base by a length of scroll the width and thickness of a pinkie nail. "That'll be five hundred bucks. Plus taxes. Plus tip."

Netossa stared at the miniature box, and, brow furrowed and lips pursed, pulled out her wallet and fanned twenties at Entrapta 'til she handed it over. "I'm still real fuckin' mad at you," she said. "Honey, hand me the bungee cords, this bastard won't fit in the trunk."

"So," Entrapta said, waving money at her friends. "Where we gonna stay the night? Five Finger Sally's Sleep Hut? The Sneakeasy Motel? The La Quinta?"

Catra held out her phone. "Who wants to spend the night at Adora's place?"

Silence.

"Anyone? Huh?"

"Dude," Scorpia said, "You two have, like, serious relationship problems you need to work out."

"Yeah..." She sighed. "Yeah."


	4. Death Rides A Hoverboard

Catra stared at the old phone picture. It was from two or three phones back, noticeably smaller and lower-resolution than most of her photos. It was a picture of herself and Adora in middle school druing arts and crafts, all smiles. Right behind them, a newly-one-eyed Octavia loomed in the background, sharpening a vase. Catra nearly lost an eye of her own to that vase, but she didn't, so who won middle school, Octavia, huh?

"Suck it down," Catra said out loud.

"Pardon?" Adora said.

"--fuck!" Catra said, jamming her phone back in her pocket.

"You're still--were you gonna, like, proposition me?" Adora said.

"I--no. I was not going to proposition you. I was telling Octavia to suck it down, uh, through the haze of centuries. And then I swore because... because it sounded bad out of context." Catra took a deep breath. "So, uh. I came here to ask you if we can spend the night. Our place got haunted."

"Sure," Adora said, looking around. "Hey, guys, can Catra and her weirdo buddies stay here tonight?"

"I don't see why not!" Bow said, flashing a million-dollar smile. Catra was dismayed but not surprised to see that his Bright Moon Cafe uniform was, predictably, converted to a belly shirt.  
"I'll ask my boss-mom," Glimmer said, heading back to the kitchen, walking past... Mermista? And Sea Hawk?

"Wait," Catra said. "We're not at Adora's apartment?"

"Newp," Scorpia said, sipping a Red Bull Tequilarita.

"You're drinking a second one of those?" Mermista said, seated next to Scorpia at the bar. "Did you even see our nutritional information sheet under the ice machine?"

"Newp," Scorpia said.

"Yeah," Adora said. "I would be at my apartment, but the manager says we need to work on our team-building exercises, so we're all spending the night at the Bright Moon Cafe to do the Indoor Camping Experience... thing."

Catra blinked, and realized at last that they were standing in the Bright Moon Cafe just after closing time where the last belligerent families were drawing out their restaurant experience to avoid having to talk to each other.

"How... how long have I been standing here looking at my personal photos?" Catra said.

"Like ten minutes subjective time!" Entrapta said, swinging into view from the awning over the cocktail bar.

"Over seven months objective," Scorpia said, winking at the audience.

"But yeah, to us you just spent ten minutes mumbling to yourself while standing in the middle of the aisle! You were scaring the straights like kuh-ray-zy, it was magical."

"Oh my God," Catra said, covering her face.

"You really gotta pay attention to the scene transitions," Scorpia said, stirring her cocktail to make sure the Red Bull and Big Red mixed properly.

Catra tried to pull her thoughts together. "What was that about spending the night here?"

* * *

Mermista herded the last family out the door with a mop. "Thank you for eating here. Now get the hell out."

"Wait, I forgot my--" the middle child in the group said, reaching his arm through the door as Sea Hawk and Bow tried to force it closed.

"No you didn't!" Perfuma said, throwing an ominous silver canister out the door, swoocing right through the thin gap and crashing somewhere in the parking lot. Brilliant flames ignited.

"Wait, that was my battery acid collection!" the kid said, and he ran for the parking lot, letting the lads close the door at last.

"Oh thank whatever god is listening," Bow said as Sea Hawk locked the doors. "Does that mean we're officially off the clock?"

"It does!" Glimmer said, shedding her collared shirt to reveal a Black Flag band tee.

"At last, we are free to express ourselves through our garments of choice!" Sea Hawk said, baring a T-shirt for the Eternian Monorail.

"Yes!" Bow said, tossing away his belly shirt to reveal a belly shirt with the slogan TUMMY SLUT. After a moment he blushed and covered the logo with both hands. "Wait. Wait, this one isn't mine. It's... uh... I mixed it up with... Sea Hawk! Yes, it's his shirt!"

"Hmm... is it?" Sea Hawk said, contemplating. "Let's see... I own multiple shirts... sometimes I bring more than one with me to work... wait. It can't possibly be mine. My stomach is legendarily insensate! Mermista, if you please."

Sea Hawk lifted his shirt up and Mermista tickled his stomach all over. He didn't react. "Nothing," Mermista said, flourishing with as much sarcasm as her body could release at once. "It's like tickling an iron wall."

"We already knew, Bow," Adora said, gently patting his back. "You're with friends who don't gee eh eff."

"I mean," Catra said, edging in between them, "we didn't know, and now we do, so there's--" Adora put her hand on Catra's face and gently pushed her away.

"Don't make me think about rescinding your invitation, Catra," Adora said. "You stay with us tonight, you play nice and don't try to wedge yourself between us like you always did in junior year."

"Alright," Catra said, slipping away.

"Sooooo we're getting naked?" Entrapta said, hands at her hems.

"No," Catra said.

"Dammit."

"So, who wants to make s'mores?" Perfuma said.

* * *

Scorpia, ever the helpful guest, busted up some chairs and started a fire on the floor while Entrapta disabled the fire alarms. The employees gathered around the blaze and relaxed with toasted treats and alcohol.

"You really can't just make yourself some food from the back?" Catra said. head resting on a stack of napkins. "There were, like, chocolate fondue cake shots and... something called 'xanga.' I wanna see what it looks like."

"Kitchen food is customer food," Bow said, twirling his marshmallow-roasting-stick over the fire to warm it up. "If we eat it, we have to pay for it, and there's an employee multiplier."

"Damn," Catra said. "At least at the Cafe we can eat our own day-old stuff."

"'Phrasing!'" Entrapta quoted.

"Still not our thing," Catra said.

"Oh, right, you guys have ovens, yeah?" Scorpia said, smearing a pair of marshmallows on an entire Hershey bar on an unbroken graham cracker. She called it a "s'moagie," at least as of thirty seconds ago. "We kinda don't have one at the shop, so we 'guerilla bake' whenever we see an oven. Can we borrow yours later, if it's not too much to ask?"

"I'll ask mom later," Glimmer said, building a double-decker s'more and taking a massive bite out of it. "Mmyew know, when I ask her about the other thing, too."

"So what's it like at the Fright Zone Cafe?" Mermista said, browsing her phone. "Adora mentioned it to me once and I seriously do not even care a little bit about comic books or board games or whatever so I never even briefly considered going. And I'm not really interested in you going on about it, either."

"...then why...?" Catra said.

"So we don't have to talk about other things we could be talking about," Mermista said, glaring at Glimmer through the rising flames and thick smoke.

"Well!" Scorpia said, gesturing with her roasting-stick, "E'rry day we wake up nice and early, we hide our sleeping bags, we sneak out to the Subway to bake stuff in their sandwich ovens, then we wait hoping someone will want coffee or to stare at us before leaving without buying anything."

"Not listening, but go on," Mermista said.

"Once upon a time I plugged us into a magic crystal," Entrapta said. "I rerouted the energies of the entire planet into it causing massive worldwide devastation. The world was only saved due to Adora doing a thing that I wasn't there to see 'cause my Mars Attacks kickstarter came in and I had like a bunch of minis to paint." She crumpled up the marshmallow bag and threw it on the fire.

"Whatever," Mermista said. "When's the s'more shit coming over here?"

"The what?" Entrapta said.

"Like... the stuff we're eating!" Scorpia said, indicating her crumb-and-melted-candy-spotted claws... I mean hands. Hands is what I meant.

"Oh! Ohhh, yeah, you can use that stuff you gave me to make s'mores!" She looked at the empty deluxe bag of Hershey bars and laughed. "Well, someone gave me candy, so... what, was I not gonna eat?"

"...all of it?" Perfuma said, sniffling.

"Yes?"

"Sweet Dagon," Mermista said, "do you not know how much fat and sugar is in all that?"

"A couple?" Entrapta said.

"Dammit," Adora said. "Okay, Catra, since one of yours disrupted the s'moring, that means one of you has to volunteer to get more s'morestuff."

Catra pointed at Entrapta. Entrapta pointed at Scorpia. Scorpia pointed at Scorpia. "Popular vote decides!" Scorpia said, standing up and dusting herself off. "You guys want anything else? Liquor? Fake snow? Easter basket grass?"

"Don't get alcohol!" Adora said. "Glimmer's mom will freak if we get our drink on!"

"Will she?" Scorpia said, batting her eyes.

"Yeah, probably," Glimmer sighed.

"Alright, no alcohol," she said, winking heavily at Catra. "But I gotta get some of that Easter basket grass because I'm thinking about it now? And I gotta have some."

Catra gave her a weary thumbs up. Tonight had already been enough of a massive disaster; there was no point in tossing alcohol into the mix and making things even more apocalyptic.

Scorpia slipped out through a seam in the wall.

"So," Perfuma said, clapping, "I have heard that you're something of a card game person, Catra!"

"Yes," Catra said, smirking. "Just a little bit. You have a game you wanna play? Star Realms? Smash-Up? Magic? Call of Cthulhu?"

"I might..." Perfuma said, reaching for her pocket.

* * *

Catra spun the cylinder of the revolver, swung it shut, pressed it against her forehead, heard a faint click as the hammer stuck on the space between actual chambers, popped the cylinder back open, spun it again, pushed it in manually this time while cursing, pressed the barrel to her temple and fired again. It made a soft whistling noise and turned back into Vainglorious Burst. "That's three damage to your Dog-Madog and two to you, bitch. And if you tap a single fucking Island I'm going to _NO YOU DON'T_ \--"

Perfuma tapped two islands. "Momentary Pause," she said. "I will tap Spot of Tea for one life, and Prof. Rutherford ejaculates, which brings me to three life, at which point normal action resolution resumes. Do you have any more mana?"

Catra fumed.

"That's end of turn, then. At the start of my turn, I play Hey What's That, tapping your Humped Dero, and of course, Clowny taps to attack, as his AI designates. That's game."

"Son of a bitch," Catra said, angrily sticking out her hand; Perfuma shook it. "Nobody has ever beat my attempted suicide deck before."

"Then it pleases me to be the--" Pefuma said, and Glimmer pulled a party popper string.

"Oooh, you quoted Transformers The Movie!" Bow said, assembling a drink. "That means you gotta drink a Deluxe Punishment Bag!"

"Whoopsie~" Perfuma said, giggling, his offered drink (heavy cream, chocolate syrup, four dashes of Tabasco, whipped cream) without blinking.

 _These people have house rules,_ Catra thought. _These motherfuckers have_ house rules. _And penalty shots. The only penalty shot Scorpia takes are for unnecessary roughness because she's got the agility of a falling safe. The only house rules we have are ones Entrapta writes in her sleep. Where do these people get off having a better friend circle than me?_

 _Think, Catra. And act fast before this suddenly turns first person_.

Scorpia kicked in the door, mildly aflame but carrying armloads of groceries. "Hey guys!" she said. "It's still a little on fire out there from the battery acid, just so you know. Who wants some Easter basket grass?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"More for me," she said, licking her lips.

"Hey, Scorpia," Catra said. "Perfuma just beat me at Magic."

"Oh, dang!" Scorpia said, setting her spoils on a table, "Want me to rough her up some?"

"Pardon?" Perfuma said.

"No," Catra said. "I think we need to demo--no-o-o-o," Catra said, grabbing Entrapta's pant leg as she ambled towards the piles of s'more ingredients. "I think we need to show them how much ass we kick in your area of expertise. Did you bring any board games?"

"Obviously," Scorpia said.

"Okay. Listen carefully," Catra said.

* * *

Agricola exploded, sending Catra flying ass over teakettle through the cocktail shack. Her landing was softened by half-empty liquor bottles and tile floor and a bunch of knives that somebody dropped.

"Lord a'mighty!" Sea Hawk said, "I haven't seen someone lose at a board game that hard! Especially to me."

"We deceived you by making you think I was the superior board game player as well!" Perfuma said, clapping.

"And of course in truth it 'twas I that rolls the bones with devilish puissance! Even in a game such as this where there are no bones but rather meeples!"

"Aaaagghh!" Catra said, shaking sharp objects off of herself in a deadly rain.

"Haaa ha," Scorpia said, knocking back her ninth Deluxe Punishment Bag, "you should... you shoulda asked... I mean... you know, we have Easy E in, like, our corner? She's the... whatsit... the hat trick!"

Entrapta looked up from her nest of toasters taken from the kitchens, which she was using for vile experiments in s'more assembly. "Did I hear my name and title?"

"Probably," Mermista said, sipping her shot of vodka. Not that she was playing, but that she was watching Catra be miserable and looking very far away from Adora and Glimmer, who were texting someone about something.

Truth be told, Catra could probably have put a lot of things together if she had actually tried to peek at their phones instead of just staring at Adora and Glimmer and pondering how best to spill a bag of melted marshmallows onto Glimmer's stupid two-toned sparkly hair.

Catra stomped back to the gaming table. "Well," she said, "I've got an idea."

"You wanna play spin the bottle?!" Bow said. "I'm great at that game!"

"Better idea," Catra said, lifting and throwing the board game table into the s'more fire, fanning the flames. "How about we have a nice, friendly, just-pals sleepover fistfight? No holds barred. Also, I'm calling Adora." She pointed at the blonde.

"Huh?" Adora said, looking up from her phone.

"Fight me!" Catra said.

"I don't do that anymore," Adora said. "Like the Joker said--"

"Oh my _God_ , you're still quoting the Joker?" Catra said. "That hasn't been cool since 2010. I thought you were made of sterner stu--wait--"

Bow held a Deluxe Punishment Bag under her nose.

"You done it, babe!" Scorpia said, laughing. "Drink that good sip!"

"Huh?" Entrapta said, looking up from stringing electrical wires through bags of marshmallows. "Yeah, Catra, drink the drink!"

"You heard 'em," Adora said, smiling.

"I refuse," Catra said through grit teeth.

"Aw, alright," Bow said, taking the glass away. "I don't wanna make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable! This is a--oh my God." He hid the cup behind him.

"What?" Catra said. She felt a divine presence burning at her back. "...is there someone behind me? And is it safe to look?"

"Yeah, it's safe," Glimmer said, twirling her finger. "Go ahead, give 'er a look."

"Oh, goddammit..." Catra mumbled, turning around to witness Glimmer's stupid dumb divine entity mom.

"Good evening, Catra," Angella Morningstar said. Her uniform was almost perfectly prim; in the ways it a little out of sorts Catra could read volumes about what she had been up to in the back room. "I hear that you've decided not to participate in the charming punishment game my daughter's friends are so fond of?"

"Yeah, so?" Catra said, waiting for divine retribution.

"I would be amused if you played along but I understand if you'd rather not."

"Thanks, Satan," Catra grumbled, looking away.

"You're welcome," Angella said, patting her shoulder. "Now, while I'm at it..."

"Fire's my doin'!" Catra said, pointing at the s'moreflame. "None of your fine employees!"

Angella made a dismissive gesture. "I'm sorry I missed the early stages of the party," she said. "I've been very busy lately--"

"Understandably!" Sea Hawk said, throwing a handful of confetti into the air.

"--and I needed my rest. Now." She held out a gigantic bag of some woolly green herb. "I have learned that possession of this much Golden Tabloid marijuana at once is worthy of a small fee. Frankly I would like to avoid this fee if possible. Would any of you like to help me reduce my held amount?"

There was a soft explosion and Entrapta was coated in melted, exploded marshmallow goop. "Did I hear weed's happenin'?"

"I also have wine," Angella said, holding out a bottle of Ace of Spades sparkling wine.

A 90s vintage Cadillac smashed through one of the side walls, screeching to a halt after smashing into one of the elevated seating platforms. Aunt Casta crawled out of the side. "I'm sorry, Angie," she said. "But I heard 'wine' and I heard 'weed,' and, well..."

Mermista groaned.

"Hey, Casta!" Glimmer said, perking up even more, somehow.

"Heeeey, there's my girl!" Casta said, arms wide, collection of Mardi Gras beads rattling with her exaggerated movement. "Come give your fun aunt a hug!"

"Dude," Scorpia said, eyes a-sparkle. "Weed!"

"Sure, why not?" Entrapta said.

Catra silently took her teammates by the collar (after ripping a table cloth so she wouldn't have to touch Entrapta with her bare hand). "We're going."

"But--" Scorpia said.

"I'm not done!" Easy said.

"We're going!" Catra said.

"Where, actually?" Entrapta said.

"That's a good point," Scorpia said, "our car's kinda behind a wall of flame?"

"We'll improvise!" Catra said.

Catra kicked open the door, held her breath, and dragged Scorpia and Entrapta to the car. How they got there isn't important.

Adora sighed, sparking up her joint. "God," she said. "This is exactly why we stopped hanging out."

"Hey," Glimmer said, nuzzling her. "It's alright. You were together a long time. You were so lcose! But if she hasn't grown up and you have, well, maybe it's for the best."

Angella finished stuffing a marijuana brownie into her mouth. She swallowed, teared up, and said, "Good girl... smooth girl." She washed the remains down with close to a pint of Ace of Spades.

* * *

Catra took the wheel.

"We were barely there an hour," Scorpia said, leafing through an old rulebook for Magi-Nation Catra kept in the glove box. "That was lame, bro."

"Whatever," Catra said. "Today has sucked and that was just the last match on the hay bale."

"Hey, I found some more marshmallows!" Entrapta said, shaking a bag in her sticky hands.

"Please don't explode them," Catra said. "We have enough problems as it is.  Not the least of which is where the hell the nearest hotel--"

The bag exploded.

"Wasn't me!" Entrapta said.

Catra pulled over, blew through her lips until she could speak, and said, very evenly, "We are going to go to the first hotel we see and we are going to spend the night and we are not going to give Adora the time of day. You understand? We are going to relax and we are not going to be thinking about the Bright Moon Bar and Grill or anybody in there. And I don't care how many people we run over because you covered the goddamn windshield with--"

Something knocked on the roof.

"Gremlin!" Entrapta said, and it was completely unclear what sort of emotion she felt about the gremlin.

Catra rolled down the window.

Mermista looked in, clinging to the roof.

"Hey," she said. "I was done being there too. You need me to be your eyes?"

"Yes," Catra said.

"Good." She leaned in and licked some marshmallow off of Catra's nose.

"...ain't there a lot of sugar in that?" Scorpia said.

"Shut the fuck up," Mermista said, softly.

* * *

Entrapta flopped onto her bed. "This was the first hotel we ran into? I'm impressed!"

"Especially with the free pressure wash!" Scorpia said, fluffing up her new bathrobe as she lay on her own bed. It (the bathrobe) was embroidered with her initials and felt thick as a fur coat.

"I _may_ have waited 'til we found a better-looking one than the La Quinta," Mermista said from her throne. A nearly-nude masked servant fanned her with a palm frond.

The Endless Glory of Heaven Hotel was a little more than the sale they made to Netossa could cover, but Entrapta could easily soak the rest. They saved a little money by going for the cheapest room option.

Catra climbed out of the in-room swimming pool, sighing. There was nothing quite like the smell of chlorine and the sound of excited voices echoing off of tile, none of which she had here. For all the luxe warming them, it was the--

There was a knock at the door.

"Ooh, that's room service!" Entrapta said, bouncing off her bed, running past Scorpia and vaulting over the auxilliary hot tub. She opened the door; a man in a fine uniform held out a silver platter piled high with a dozen different Coolhaus ice cream sandwiches. "Thank you, sir!" she said, slipping him a thousand-dollar tip and closing the door with her foot. "Hey, they threw in tomorrow's newspaper, too."

Entrapta lay on Scorpia's bed, setting the blessed serving tray just in front of her. Catra took the newspaper and flipped through it. "Huh..." Catra said, her eye wandering onto one particular page. "They announce weddings in this?"

"Yeah, I guess," Entrapta said.

"Let's see... 'Are you a redhead getting married? Are you a redhead looking for a mate? Or are you looking to marry a redhead? Then come on down to Gingerpalooza, aiming to be the biggest redhead-themed wedding the world has yet seen.'"

"Sounds haunted," Entrapta said, looking through the stack of sandwiches and deciding which to eat first.

'Whatever. Huh... 'Announcing an open invitation to one and all for the marriage of...'" Catra's eyes widened. Her heart stopped.

"Of?" Entrapta said, tearing open the bag to a peanut-butter-ice-cream-and-chocolate-chocolate-chip-cookie sandwich.

"...'Adora of the House of Randor and Glimmer' goddamn 'Morningstar.'"

"Huh!" Scorpia said.

Mermista's eyes narrowed.

"Congratu-damn-lations," Entrapta said. "You wanna go--"

Catra shredded the newspaper, shrieking in pure agony. She lunged for Entrapta's sandwich, ripped it out of her hand, and crammed the sandwich in her mouth, sobbing hysterically.

Entrapta inched away as Catra tore into the plate of ice cream sandwiches, crying and screaming and choking down thousands of calories of cookies and ice cream.

"You know," Entrapta said, "I don't think I was, like, doing that big a marshmallow crime earlier?"

"Marshmallows do blow up sometimes," Scorpia said.

"But that's gotta be, like, an ice cream crime she's committing."

"A lady's gotta eat through her grief sometimes."

"I guess." Entrapta whipped out her cell phone and dialed up room service. "Yeah, send me another one. ... Maybe two. Yeah, two. We're gonna need two. Can you pick up some McDonalds, actually? I could use some nuggets all of a sudden. ... Did you ever see Richie Rich? ... Actually, let me text you the Dinosaur Dracula article... thanks. Catch ya."

Catra finished off the last sandwich, a dairy-free hortchata, and furiously cleaned her mouth with the remains of the newspaper. "She didn't... she didn't... she didn't tell me! Nobody told me! Why the fuck did nobody tell me?!"

"I was gonna," Mermista said, "but I'm gonna be honest, I wanted to tap into this rage you're feeling? So we can take our revenge."

Catra pointed at her. "You're an evil little snit, but you're not as evil as Glimmer and goddamn Adora." She sniffled. "God... goddammit. God. Dammit! That bitch! She--she didn't even--" She sobbed. "She didn't even text me! She didn't even text me-e-e-e!"

"There, there," Mermista said. "Boy, go pat her back."

The servant set down his palm frond and took a step towards Catra. Catra grabbed a complimentary bed axe and flung it at him, embedding in the wall inches from his head. He looked back at Mermista and shrugged; Mermista shrugged back.

"So," Catra said, "the answer is yes. Let's take some goddamn revenge."

"We've got two days to prepare," Mermista said.

"When you say that," Entrapta said, counting on her fingers, "is that including today, or not? 'Cause it's 12:10, it's a day later now."

"The wedding is three days from today, which is not yesterday when I surfed your car down the highway. We are going to need the rest of the day to get sober, then we have two days to prepare, and then, on the third day, vengeance red and brutal." She gently chipped a hole in the bottom of a drink pitcher nearly the size of her torso and shotgunned the contents (a pina colada with whipped cream and a drizzle of high fructose corn syrup).

"I consent to this," Catra said, "before I fuck myself up even more."

"Hey, team-building exercise!" Scorpia said, clapping. "I like the sound of this. We'll come out the other side as a stronger group."

"And we can kill Adora!" Entrapta said, waving her complimentary bed rapier around.

"No," Catra said. "Unless it comes down to that. But we'll try to not have it come down to that. But it's definitely on the table."

The door opened and a man in a butlering uniform entered with a box of chicken nuggets and a crate of french fries. Right behind him was the ice cream guy.

"And now, we nutriate," Entrapta said.


End file.
